


Sunshine in Your Eyes

by sakura_kiss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Klaus and Diego aren't related, Klaus is a kindergarten teacher, M/M, Mostly Diego being smitten, Slight mention of assault, alpha!diego, nothing too serious, omega!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiss/pseuds/sakura_kiss
Summary: Klaus is all sweet smiles and fluttery eyes. Klaus is all sharp tongue and bloody lips.The one in which alpha!cop Diego is smitten for the first time in his life with a kindergarten teacher.





	Sunshine in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A small oneshot that could become something more if you guys like it!! Comment below on whatcha think!!

Diego had never been the type of alpha to feel possessive over a person. His mother would always say to her friends that he was a true sweetheart, not a malicious bone in his body. Then again, his mother didn't see his split knuckles as he came home from school or the crushed pack of cigarettes shoved into the bottom of his backpack. It wasn't that Diego didn't get jealous at times with previous lovers, feeling the coils of heat in his stomach when he saw other alphas fluttering around his dates. It was just that he never felt /possessive/. He never felt the unbearable whips of rage that other alphas seemed to feel whenever their lovers were catching the eye of another. He had never felt the need to prove his virility in a battle for dominance over a person. Diego was never the type to bare his incisors and growl at the passing comments made whenever him and his date walked down the street. 

He had never felt possessive before...until he met forrest green eyes. Angelic, rich, lovely eyes. Eyes that Diego noticed had little honey brown specks in them whenever the sunlight caught their reflection. Eyes that were playful, sweet and childlike. 

“Hi..are you here to pick someone up?” 

The smell of fresh baked goods and delicious sweet cream filled the air and Diego's heartbeat thrummed in his chest. Omega. It was so purely omega. Deliciously omega. Diego, naturally, had dated omegas before. They were often ones he picked up in trashy bars, their faces blurry from the excessive consumption of alcohol and their scents dulled and sullied with cheap and overly sweet perfume. No, this scent was pure. This scent was home for Diego, a place where he wanted to retreat to and stay there like a hibernating bear. 

The omega in front of him was beautiful in every sense of the word. Diego's mind fluttered back to the paintings he saw in museums, the ones he went to on field trips in school. Botticelli curls and a cherubim smile. Lithe body, begging for attention, begging for /Diego's/ attention. Sharp features, but soft skin that Diego wanted to sink his teeth into. The omega in front of him made the world around them melt like ice cream and Diego was drowning in it. 

“Sir?” 

Diego's eyes came back to focus and suddenly everything was too sharp, too bright and loud. Right...he remembers where he was. In a kindergarten classroom, here to pick up his sister's kid. Her mother couldn't come, too busy with work she had told Diego. It had stung Diego a bit to know his sister didn't think he would be busy on a Tuesday afternoon, but he begrudgingly agreed to pick his niece up on the way home. So here he was, surrounded by screaming children and in front of the most beautiful person he's ever seen. 

By now, the beautiful omega's face was scrunched up in confusion, probably because the alpha in front of him was simply staring at him, wide-eyed and mouth gaping like a fish. Diego coughed awkwardly and straightened himself out. 

“Y-yes, I'm uh, here to pick up Claire? My sister couldn't so I'm here to-”

“Oh...you're Mr. Hargreeves then,” a smile rose on plush pink lips. Diego's chest felt tight. “I'll go get Claire now.” With a turn of his heel, the omega fluttered away, sharp hips swaying ever so slightly. 

“Lovely” Diego thought as his head cocked to the side and watched. Long, limber legs gave way to a small and doll-like torso and waist. Diego wanted to grip those hips and stroke his waist and bend him over the closest-

“Uncle Diego!!” Claire screamed as she ran up to hug him tightly, her little face smushed into his hip as she tried to wrap her arms all the way around. Diego laughed endearingly and bent down to her height. “Hey kiddo, ready to go?” He asked and Claire nodded, telling him she just had to go get her coat and bag from her cubby. Diego watched as she toddled off, eyes then turning back to the omega in front of him. 

“So I take it your name is Diego then,” the angel in front of him said with a smirk. He was playing with the hem of his sweater, fidgeting with it like an anxious child, but his eyes were straightforward and staring directly at Diego. Diego used all his willpower not to stare at the long skirt the omega had on, willing his mind to not go down the gutter. 

“Yeah, that's- that's my name.” Diego cursed himself mentally. Nothing like the reminder of a childhood speech impediment to boost his confidence. “What's yours, Mr….?”

“Well, the kids call me Mr. Klaus, but I suppose you can just call me Klaus.” The omega's eyes glittered with something Diego couldn't describe. Was it Innocent? Mischievous? Coy? 

“Klaus..that's a nice name.” Diego should have felt shame at the fact he was searching for a bondmark anywhere on klaus's open skin. Diego was pleased to find that Klaus's skin was as pale and untouched as fresh milk. Interesting. 

“Thanks, my parents seemed to think so too,” Klaus snickered slightly. Diego felt his cheeks heat up at the sight. “Well I'm glad I got to meet you, Mr. Hargreeves, but I have to make sure a bunch of 5 year olds don't eat the glue from our collage project.” 

And with that, the omega was gone. He had walked over to a table covered in glitter and glue and pieces of scrap paper and beads. Diego watched as he cleaned up the garbage, only to be pulled away by a crying child. Diego watched as Klaus leaned down to wipe tears off his face and cooed, picking him up into his arms and letting the child nuzzle his wet face into Klaus's neck and smell his calming scent. Diego's mind went back to the museum. Back to the painting of Mother Mary holding the baby Jesus. The child in his arms calmed and was lulled to a sense of peace as Klaus cooed and rocked and stroked his hair. Mother Mary was no match. 

“Uncle Diego can we pleeeeeassseeee go now???” Claire tugged at Diego's sleeve, breaking his focus on the sight before him. Diego nodded, “Yeah, yeah let's go.” 

\----

Diego's job as a cop was surprisingly uneventful. It wasn't what he imagined when he was 12 years old and watching cop shows on television. If anything, his life was just piles and piles of bureaucratic paperwork bullshit. On a good day he'd perhaps stop a fight between two alphas that got out of hand or maybe on a BEST day he'd bring in a shooter or drug kingpin (but that's only happened once before and Diego refuses to stop talking about it.) 

So when he was walking down the street to get home at night and he heard the small whimper of a person in distress, it was safe to say Diego was inappropriately excited. With one hand on his pistol, Diego crept down the street towards the source of the noise. As he got closer, he could smell the rancid and sour scent of distressed omega. He rounded the corner into an alleyway and-

“FREEZE! Put your hands in the air!” 

Diego had felt for the first time the angry and bitter tauntings of possessiveness. 

Before him was scared and watery green eyes. Unruly curly hair being grabbed at roughly. Lithe waist and sweet milky skin being roughly pushed against a cold brick wall. Lovely plush lips with a bloody cut on them. Long and limber legs, shaking under pressure. 

Diego saw red. 

The alpha in question, perhaps 6’4 and 200 pounds, had the omega in his rough hold, pushing him against the wall violently and a disgusting hand between soft legs. Upon seeing the cop, the alpha backed away from the omega who, the moment he was released, dropped to the ground as if his legs gave out. The alpha saw how Diego was clearly distracted by the injured omega and saw it as his chance to run, darting down the street as fast as he could. He left Diego and the omega alone, nothing but flickering yellow street light and soft whimpers between them. 

Diego knew he should have called for backup, called for anyone who could chase after that lowlife fucking prick. But to do that meant to turn his attention away from Klaus and that was not something he was about to do. Gingerly, Diego walked towards the boy, unsure how to even go about the situation. 

“Um...Klaus are you ok?” He asked softly, trying to emit as calming of a scent as possible. He crept closer and closer to the boy, trying to get as close as possible without startling him. 

Klaus's eyes snapped up angrily at Diego. “I didn't need help, you know?” He huffed softly, slowly picking himself up off the ground. 

Well...this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. It's not like Diego was expecting Klaus to fall into his arms and hug him tightly, /Thank you alpha! Thank you for saving me! Please, take me to your home and care for me, I obviously can't do it alone./

It was like a splash of cold water to his face when Klaus not only didn't leap into his arms, but also angrily took out his hand held mirror from his purse to check out his bloody lip and simply sigh as if it was an unsightly zit. Was he not aware that he almost got raped? What could have happened if Diego was perhaps 10 minutes late to the scene? 

“I uh...do you want me to take you home?” Diego asked sheepishly and Klaus simply shook his head, “No, that's ok, I can get home by myself.” Klaus took one confident step forward but buckled like a newborn lamb, making Diego quickly reach out to catch him. 

“A-ah, fuck,” Klaus whined and looked down to his ankle. It looked bruised and swollen and Diego thought that if perhaps Klaus didn't wear those ridiculously high heels, then he wouldn't have a twisted ankle. 

“Please, you can't walk. Let me take you home. My car isn't too far away-” 

“I don't need an alpha to take me home ok? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself.” Klaus huffed and the action reminded Diego of a kitten trying to hiss. He had to applaud Klaus for his determination at least. But enough play time.

“Come on Klaus, you can barely even walk. It wouldn't feel right to let an injured omega walk alone through the night.” 

“Oh, how chivalrous,” Klaus rolled his eyes but then passively agreed, letting Diego take him to his car. Once they were inside and buckled up, Klaus simply laid his head back and closed his eyes. He seemed...calmer. Diego smiled at the sight and drove off. 

\----

Klaus's apartment was exactly how Diego imagined it. Bright sky blue walls with white trim and clean white tiles and chrome fixtures. Candles on any and every unused surface and soft blankets and cushions on the couch. Dim lighting that Diego could only assume was because all the light Klaus needed came from the huge windows that overlooked the city. It was nice..sweet..very omega. The entire apartment smelled of Klaus and Diego would be lying if he said he didn't want to bury his face into Klaus's white duvet on the couch. 

“I'd offer you something to drink but all I have is shitty wine, day-old coffee, and tap water,” Klaus said as he set his keys on the counter, limping to his bedroom. Diego winced every time he saw Klaus use his ankle, he didn't want to see the poor omega in pain. 

“That's ok, I'm just glad you're safe is all,” Diego said as he looked around the apartment. 

“Yes, well you're truly my knight in leather armour, huh?” Klaus called from his room. Diego smirked to himself at the comment, his alpha ego being stroked at the reminder that he saved Klaus from impending doom. When Diego turned back towards Klaus's room, he hadn't noticed the boy had changed into a pair of sweatpants and pajama top, showing off more and more skin. Wasn't this omega even mildly concerned that he had a foreign alpha in his apartment? He was too trusting and that fact made Diego want to scold him like a child. 

“Well, anyways, thanks for your help and all. I'll uhhh...see you around I guess?” Klaus smiled and Diego felt panicked. He didn't want to leave just yet, not now that he was inside Klaus's home, surrounded by everything positively Klaus. 

“Maybe I should stay...ya know if you feel unsafe?” it was a futile attempt but Diego tried anyways. Klaus's eyebrow tweaked upwards and Diego instantly regretted his decision. 

“Mmm, I'm ok I think. Not the first time, not the last time~” Klaus sing-songed as he passed over to his kitchen, putting on a kettle of water to make tea. His lip was slightly swollen from the cut and Diego wanted to kiss it over and over to make it feel better.

“This has...happened before?” Diego tread the waters carefully. 

“Well, what else do you expect when you're a single omega in the city? You're a cop, aren't you? You probably see this type of thing a lot!” 

Klaus was right, in a way. Diego did see this type of thing a lot. Beat and injured omegas huddled under a blanket or coat, sitting in the precinct and waiting for someone to pick them up. Diego hadn't really felt anything towards them, other than the slight twinge of pity. They had all faired worse than Klaus. Then why is it when he looks at this omega he can't help but feel his guts twisting and churning?

“It doesn't really matter anyways,” Klaus continued, pouring out a cup for Diego and himself (Diego had taken this as a taciturn invitation to stay). “Can't help that my body makes alphas want to hurt me~ My father did always say I had a knack for getting in trouble.” Klaus had a sheepish smirk on his face as if this were a funny anecdote and not a serious issue. “But don't worry about me, I'm a big, strong omega. I tie my own shoes and everything.” 

Diego didn't feel any better at this fact, his tea sitting untouched in his cup. It tasted bitter to him anyways. 

“How old are you, anyways?” Diego asked rather bluntly, taking Klaus a bit off guard and making those lovely eyes widen.

“I'm 22” 

22? Diego was turning 29 this year. He didn't know if Klaus's implicit naivety from his age made Diego feel better or worse. He was so young, after all. An unmated, young, pretty omega? All alone? No wonder Klaus was getting all kinds of unwarranted attention. 

“Listen, I'm all for omega's rights, but I want you to be safe Klaus. What were you doing walking around all alone at night anyways?” Diego felt like a parent chastising a child. 

Klaus apparently didn't like this. “Well, it's not like I have an alpha to get home to anyways?!” He quipped back, “So what? I'm just supposed to live in fear all my life? No thanks!” Diego's eyes once again met Klaus's.

This Klaus was very different than the one at the Kindergarten. This Klaus was independent, a little rough around the edges, and spitfire. The Klaus at school was all sweet and smiles, cooing at small children who cried into his neck. 

Diego wanted it all. The fire and the sweet. He set down his cup and took Klaus's hand in his. “Let me be your alpha? Hm? A pretty thing like you can't be all alone, ya know.” Diego purred, stroking Klaus's hand softly and emitting the best scent he could. This level of seduction would have any omega on their knees in minutes, it was just a matter of time before Klaus would as we-

“Was that supposed to be your pickup line?” 

Oh. Maybe not. 

“I-i-im so-sorry?” Curse you, speech impediment. 

“That whole macho alpha thing is cute,” Klaus laughed and Diego suddenly felt like he was being pulled up by the scruff of his neck like a puppy. Klaus got up from his seat at the kitchen table and rummaged through his things until he found a little piece of paper and a pen. He began to scribble quickly. 

“Here, my phone number,” he smiled. “Call me if you ever decide to drop the whole “cool guy” act.” 

And suddenly, Diego was behind the door of Klaus's apartment. He couldn't help his smile as he walked down the stairs and outside to his car. He stared down at the little piece of paper and the numbers scratched in glittery purple ink. 

Ok, perhaps he feels a bit possessive now.


End file.
